The Black Cat and The Cursed Cat
by RoxasXNamineHearts
Summary: What if Tohru had a twin sister and that sister was also cursed. And what if these girls came to live with the Souma's. Find out more inside.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Hi, my name is Secret Honda. I know, weird name, huh, but my father came up with my name, so I like it. You know the Chinese Zodiac story, right? There was also a black cat that wasn't invited to the banquet because the black cat brought bad luck and misfortune. Whenever a boy hugs me I turn into a black cat.

I also have a twin sister named Tohru and she is as precious as can be. If I see someone make her cry, I will kill them. When I was born my mother rejected me. My mother wanted to call me "Mistake" but my father decided to call me "Secret." I was his little "secret" but one day my father died in a car accident. My mother wanted to blame me because I was in the car with him.

Honestly, I believed my mother but Tohru tried to make me feel better by saying," Mommy, didn't mean it. Mommy was just mad." I didn't believe her though. After all, I bring bad luck. I was 6 years old when that happened and my mother resented me for it. Then one day (ten years later) it happened. It all started with a simple argument.


	2. Chapter 2

The Accident

 _ **1o Years Later**_

"Why don't you just die and got to hell!" Kyoko Honda yelled at her daughter, Secret Honda.

"What did I do this time, bitch!" Secret yelled back.

"What did you call me, slut?!"

It was a peaceful morning until Secret woke up with an awfully terrible attitude that ticked off Kyoko, who didn't get any sleep last night because Tohru needed help with her science project. Tohru just about had enough of her lovely mother and wonderful twin sister bickering at each other.

So Tohru spoke up," Stop fighting!"

Kyoko was taken aback while Secret just hid her face in shame. Secret knew what this was doing to her younger twin, but she couldn't help it. Kyoko just wouldn't accept her and why? Because she was the black cat. Because she brought bad luck. Because she was a mistake. Her mistake was being born and no one could fix it. Ever.

"Tohru I- "Kyoko started but was interrupted by Tohru.

"No, I'm tired of this! "Yelled Tohru. "Why can't you just accept her? I do. Just why can't we get along?"

Tohru started to cry and it hurt Secret, so Secret decided to get Tohru away. Secret grabbed Tohru's arm and ran out of the house with Tohru leaving Kyoko behind.

"Secret, what are you-"Tohru was interrupted by Secret covering her mouth.

"You like Prince Yuki, right?" Secret asked her muffled sister.

Loosening from Secret's grip, Tohru said," What are you talking about?"

"Come on," Secret smirked. "I know you got the hots for him and he's over there talking to Kaichou. Now go!"

Secret pushed Tohru out of the bushes nearly bumping into the prince but he dodged and Tohru fell.

'Asshole,' Secret thought.

 _ **Secret POV**_

I was about to punch Yuki when Uo and Hana came running to me, panting.

"What's up?" I asked, curious t what the running was about.

"It's terrible…..wait, why are you in your pajamas," asked Arisa Uotani.

"Forget it," I said, my eye twitching. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kyoko," Saki Hanajima said.

"That bitch?" I said, my eye still twitching. "Who wants to talk about her?"

Uo grabbed my arm," Just come on!"

When we got there, I regretted all the things I said to her this morning. The names, everything. My mother, Kyoko Honda was dying and being pulled into an ambulance.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"She got hit by a drunk driver, "Uo told me.

Boy, I was pissed. Not because I cared for my mother, but for Tohru because Tohru needed her mother. Even if she was a bitch to me.

"Which hospital is she going to?" I asked.

"I think the one on Tokyo Boulevard, "Hana said.

"Are you kidding me?" I complained. "That far?"

"I'll give you a ride," a boy said with white hair with black roots.

"Thanks," I said. "Who are you?"

He went to his motorcycle, "Does it matter?"

I shook my head and got on his motorcycle while he revved it up and we were there in no time!

I got off the motorcycle, "Thank you."

And I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you and ran into the hospital. When I got to her room, I heard voices.

"Why didn't you save me?" my mother asked someone. "I wanted to reconcile with my daughter."

'What? 'I thought.' She wants to reconcile with me?'

"I'm sorry, "the voice said. "You see-"

"I won't…forgive…..you….."

At that moment, I knew those were my mother's dying words. Finally, a boy about my age came out. He had orange hair, a black shirt, and khakis. He also had beautiful crimson eyes. I fell in love with those eyes, but they were sad that day. I felt like I could feel his pain, so I cried for the first time (I never cried).

"Hey what's wrong? "the boy asked, getting panicky. "What did I do?"

I gripped his shirt blushing and pulled him closer, not caring if I transformed.

"Wait," the boy said, turning red. "What are you-"  
I did the most daring action imaginable- I kissed him on the lips. I cried silently while I kissed him because Tohru and I were alone. All alone. His lips felt so warm and soft and I felt his hand on my cheek. I guess it was to sooth me. Finally I released him and felt dizzy and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

The Collapse

 _ **Tohru POV**_

Secret pushed me and I don't even know why. I even landed flat on my face. How embarrassing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Honda," Yuki Souma apologized. "I didn't mean for you to fall. Yu just surprised me, that's all."

"It's alright. I'm fine," I insisted. "I'm just clumsy."

"Well here," Yuki held out his hand to help me up and I took it.

"Why, thank you, Yuki Souma," I thanked.

"Please just Yuki is fine," Yuki said.

"Okay, Yuki," I said.

"Why don't I walk you to class," Yuki said.

"Oh no," I refused." You can't, I mean you can but I don't want to put you through any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all Miss Honda," Yuki said.

I blushed at his kindness, "Why thank you. You really are a prince."

"I don't know about that," Yuki said, smiling.

But the smile was sad and I wanted to know why. Suddenly, I saw my sister being carried by some strange boy (surprised she didn't transform).

"Secret!" I screamed. "What happened?"

"Well, she….kissed me at first then she…" the boy said. "Collapsed on me."

I blinked for a moment then looked at my sister, "Oh Secret."

I felt her forehead and she was burning up, "I'll take her home."

"What about school?" Yuki asked.

I took Secret on my back, "I'm sure Mom will understand."

The boy stiffened at my comment which was weird.

"Let's go, Secret," I said to an unconscious sister.

 _ **On the Way Home**_

"Mmmmm…"mumbled Secret. "Where am I?"

"On the way home," I said, cheerfully. "Thank goodness that boy caught you in time."

For some reason, my sister blushed until it dawned on me. So I decided to have fun with this.

"Oh, I get it," I teased.

"What?" Secret asked. "Get what?"

"That's why you kissed him," I said more to myself than my sister.

My blushing sister turned even redder, "Wait! Kissed who?"

"Oh nothing, dear sister."

"Tohru!" Secret exclaimed.

"Okay!" I gave up teasing her. "Do you like that orange-headed boy?"

Secret hid her face so I wouldn't see her blushing even more.

I giggled, "And don't worry about Mom. I'll take the blame for leaving school."

"Umm…Tohru," Secret said. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Because Mom is dead," Secret said looking ashamed.

I stopped for a moment.

 _ **Secret POV**_

'I really hope Tohru's going to be okay,' I thought.

"Tohru, are you-"

"I'm fine, Secret," Tohru smiled but I could tell it was fake. "Finally no more fighting and Mom won't yell at you anymore and-"

"Tohru! Stop it!" I yelled. "Put me down!"

Tohru put me down and I grabbed her hand. I was about to slap it for acting like nothing was wrong when I saw Tohru's crying face.

"Why did she have to die? " Tohru asked, hugging me. "Why?"

I stoked her hair because it was all I could do. I had no words to say as I saw the boy, who I kissed, watch us with a sad expression.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Living Arrangement

 _ **Secret POV**_

It has been four months since our mother's death and we have been living with Dad's father, our grandfather until he wanted to renovate the house for the rest of his family. So, Tohru and I said that we would stay at a friend's house. But, of course, Hana had such a big family, so we couldn't stay there. And lived in a tiny apartment, so we couldn't stay there. We would just be in the way.

We wondered for hours trying to find a place and Tohru finally got an idea. We could buy a tent and live near the Souma estate. If we could somehow live on our own then everyone would be happy. (At least in Tohru's mind) I wasn't sure about the idea but if it was what Tohru wanted I would agree to it. And so here we are now living in a tent. This is where our lives changed for the better good.

 _ **Regular POV**_

Tohru yawned at daybreak and decided to take a bath in the lake. So, she shook her sister, Secret," Secret, I'm going to take a bath. I'll be back in a little while."

'Mmmm…" Secret mumbled.

Tohru just smiled and covered up her twin with a blanket.

 _ **At Shigure's House**_

"I'm going to get some fresh air, Shigure," Yuki told his cousin.

"Fine by me," Shigure replied.

Yuki walked outside by the lake (that Tohru was bathing in by the way)," Ah! What a beautiful-"

Yuki trailed off because he saw Tohru taking a bath in the river. He turned red and hid behind the tree.

'I just saw Miss Honda…..naked,' Yuki thought. 'What to do? What to do? If I move she could hear me, but if I don't move she'll think I'm a peeping tom. What to do?!'

"Hey Yuki!" Shigure called. "What are you doing?!"

Suddenly Tohru screamed," Pervert!"

'Crap,' Yuki face palmed. 'I hate you, Shigure.'

"So Prince Yuki….."Secret came out of nowhere, giving Yuki chills. "You like peeping on innocent girl, do you?"

"No!" Yuki exclaimed. "It was an accident. Please don't hurt me!"

Secret has been known for hurting people when it comes to Tohru.

Yuki bowed as an apology," I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Secret," Tohru said wrapping herself in a towel. "It probably was just an accident. Please don't kill him."

'Kill….' Yuki thought.

'Him,' Shigure thought.

While Yuki and Shigure were scared out of their wits, Tohru and Secret were talking.

"I guess you're right. Fine. It's decided then. As punishment for your perverseness we will live with you guys."

"HUH?!" Tohru, Yuki and Shigure exclaimed.

"Well, as you've noticed we are not Soumas so you are probably wondering where we came from," Secret explained. "Am I right, Shigure?"

"How did you know my name," Shigure asked, a little creeped out.

"She reads your books," Tohru said.

"Shhh, Tohru," Secret hushed Tohru. "Not everyone has to know."

"Anyways," Yuki said changing the subject. "Continue."

"We'll just live with you guys until the renovations are done okay?"


End file.
